The present invention relates generally to the field of data processing and more particularly to geo-fencing.
A geo-fence is a virtual perimeter for a real-world geographic area. The geographical boundary of a geo-fence may be defined using a global positioning system or radio frequency identification. One example of usage involves determining when a user of a trackable device is entering or exiting a geo-fence. Such an event could trigger an alert to the device user or a message to the geo-fence operator. Information regarding the location of the trackable device may be sent to a computing device.